londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of civil parishes in the City of London
This is a list of civil parishes in the ceremonial county of the City of London. There are currently no civil parishes in the City of London and it is entirely unparished. Although it is possible to create new civil parishes in a London borough, it is not possible within the City of London. The City of London formed a single civil parish from 1907, until it was abolished on 1 April 1965. List of parishes prior to 1907 The parishes abolished in 1907 (with the exception of the Inner and Middle Temples) were as follows (other parishes that existed previously but were amalgamated are noted):Table 11. Civil parishes in the county of London, showing separately those in the city of London. Inhabited houses 1901, and population 1891 and 1901 *Allhallows Barking *Allhallows Bread Street *Allhallows Honey Lane *Allhallows Lombard Street *Allhallows London Wall **Absorbed St Augustine on the Wall 1441Youngs, 1979, pp.298-299 *Allhallows Staining *Allhallows the Great *Allhallows the Less *Bridewell PrecinctParishes outside the walls **Extra-parochial place, civil parish from 1858.Youngs, 1979, pp.298 *Christchurch Newgate Street **Formed 1547 by union of abolished parishes St Audoen, St Nicholas Shambles *Holy Trinity the Less *Inner Temple **Extra-parochial place. Still extant. *Middle Temple **Extra-parochial place. Still extant. *St Alban Wood Street *St Alphage Sion College (also known St Alphage London Wall) *St Andrew by the Wardrobe *St Andrew Holborn Below the Bars **Created 1723 from the part of the parish of St Andrew Holborn within the city. (remainder, in Middlesex became St Andrew Holborn Above Bars) *St Andrew Hubbard (also known as St Andrew Budge Row) *St Andrew Undershaft **Absorbed parish of St Mary Axe in 1562 *St Anne and St Agnes Aldersgate *St Anne Blackfriars *St Antholin *St Augustine (also known as St Augustine Watling Street)Youngs, 1979, pp.299 *St Bartholomew by the Royal Exchange *St Bartholomew the Great (also known as St Bartholomew West Smithfield) **Parish formed 1544, previously extra-parochial precinct of Priory. *St Bartholomew the Less **Parish formed 1547, previously extra-parochial area occupied by St Bartholomew's Hospital *St Benet Fink *St Benet Gracechurch *St Benet Paul's Wharf *St Benet Sherehog *St Botolph by Billingsgate *St Botolph Without Aldersgate **Included Liberty of Glasshouse Yard in Middlesex until 1899 *St Botolph Without Aldgate *St Botolph Without Bishopsgate *St Bride *St Christopher le Stocks *St Clement Eastcheap *St Dionis Backchurch *St Dunstan in the East *St Dunstan in the West **Included the Liberty of the Rolls in Middlesex until 1866Youngs, 1979, pp.300 *St Edmund the King and Martyr *St Ethelburga (also known as St Ethelburga Bishopsgate) *St Faith under St Paul's *St Gabriel Fenchurch Street **Originally All Hallows Fenchurch *St George Botolph Lane *St Giles Without Cripplegate **Included an area in Middlesex until 1723 when it was constituted as separate parish of St Luke's *St Gregory by St Paul *St Helen Bishopsgate *St James Duke's Place **Formed 1622/23 from part of St Katherine Cree *St James Garlickhithe *St John the Baptist Walbrook *St John the Evangelist Friday Street **Originally St Werburga *St John Zachary *St Katherine Coleman **Originally All Hallows Coleman *St Katherine Cree *St Lawrence Jewry *St Lawrence Pountney *St Leonard Eastcheap *St Leonard Foster Lane *St Magnus the Martyr *St Margaret Lothbury *St Margaret Moses *St Margaret New Fish Street *St Margaret Pattens *St Martin Ludgate *St Martin Orgar *St Martin Outwich *St Martin Pomeroy *St Martin Vintry *St Mary Abchurch *St Mary Aldermanbury *St Mary Aldermary *St Mary at Hill *''St Mary Axe'' **Absorbed by St Andrew Undershaft 1562Youngs, 1979, pp.301 *St Mary Bothaw *St Mary Colechurch *St Mary le Bow *St Mary Magdalene Milk Street *St Mary Magdalene Old Fish Street *St Mary Mounthaw *St Mary Somerset *St Mary Staining *St Mary Woolchurch Haw *St Mary Woolnoth *St Matthew Friday Street *St Michael Bassishaw *St Michael Cornhill *St Michael Crooked Lane *St Michael le Querne *St Michael Paternoster Royal *St Michael Queenhithe *St Michael Wood Street *St Mildred Bread Street *St Mildred Poultry *St Nicholas Acons *St Nicholas Cole Abbey *St Nicholas Olave *''St Nicholas Shambles'' **Formed part of new parish of Christchurch Newgate Street 1547Youngs, 1979, pp.301 *St Olave Hart Street *St Olave Old Jewry *St Olave Silver Street *St Pancras Soper Lane *St Peter Cornhill *St Peter le Poer *St Peter Paul's Wharf *St Peter Westcheap *St Sepulchre Without Newgate *St Stephen Coleman Street *St Stephen Walbrook *St Swithin London Stone *St Thomas Apostle *St Vedast Foster Lane *Serjeants' Inn Fleet Street **Extra-parochial place, civil parish from 1858.Youngs, 1979, pp.303 *Thavies Inn **Extra-parochial place, civil parish from 1858. *Whitefriars Precinct **Extra-parochial place, civil parish from 1858. Southwark During the period the Borough of Southwark was considered to be part of the City of London it included the parishes of St George, St Olave, St Saviour and St Thomas. Bills of mortality All the parishes in the City of London were included in the regular weekly Bills of mortality that commenced in 1603, except St James Duke's Place which was added in 1626. See also *Wards of the City of London Notes References ;Notes External links * Office for National Statistics : Geographical Area Listings Category:City of London Category:Lists Category:Local government City of London